DR WHO - Who are you calling Short?
by Octoberskys
Summary: If you've got a few minutes, I've got a few shorts for your entertainment. Subjects - Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint and a little Strax.
1. Chapter 1

Here are a couple of extra scenes/shorts that didn't make it into the main story; Home is Where the Girl Is. Some were cute and I didn't want to just toss them, so here they are for your reading pleasure.

**Dragon Lady**

One afternoon while Jenny was reading her studies, one of the many that Madame Vastra used to train her young apprentice with, the dark hair beauty's head shot up suddenly.

"Think I am going to call you dragon from now on."

Barely allowing the newspaper that was in her hands to dip low enough for her to see the maiden, the prestigious Victorian mused, "Oh heavens why?"

Flipping through the pages of the ancient book she was reading, the former match girl proclaimed, "According to dis book, the Japanese believed the dragon to be a formidable force to be reckoned with. It is a fierce and highly respected creature."

Dropping the paper in her lap, Madame Vastra exhaled, "Oh my Goddess, please don't call me that."

Twirling a lock of dark hair between her fingers, Jenny quipped, "Besides it sounds so much more threatening than lizard." Not sure how her lover would react to the playful rousing, the servant smirked, "Don't you think _Dragon Lady_?"

A dangerous glare shot back at her companion instantly causing the human to abruptly cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing any further. Before she knew it, the ancient warrior had reached her feet and was headed towards her. Allowing the chair to fall behind her, Jenny instantly headed for cover. Chasing the woman around the room, Vastra smiled from ear to ear in an equally spirited manner, "Don't you dare… start calling me that."

Winded, the maid asked, "Why not dragon lady?" Hiding behind the wing back chair Vastra had been sitting in only moments before, Jenny poked, "You know dragons have long tongues like that that six foot tongue of yours."

Jenny squealed the later part of her statement as the ancient warrior lunged at her. Finally catching her, the Silurian pressed her lover against the wall. Entrapping her hands high above her head, the matriarch purred, "Now what was that about my tongue my dear?"

The former match girl pressed her lips tightly together announcing she had nothing else to say; at least not when she had been 'captured'. With a quick glance about the room at the Paternoster house, a mischievous grin fluttered over the matriarch's face; one typically seen only in the bed chamber of the two lovers. Inching closer to her wife's face, the lizard woman flicked her tongue and languidly drug it up the side of her lover's face. "I could stop using it altogether if you prefer my dear."

Panic washed over the maiden's face as she frantically nodded, no, no, no. Wrapping one of her legs around Vastra bringing her closer, the dark hair beauty beseeched, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh but I thought us dragons were a formidable force to be reckoned with."

Hearing her own words used against her, Jenny rolled her eyes. "Don't I ever get to win?"

The prestigious Victorian's face went flat suddenly. With endearing eyes, she cupped the human's face. "You won my heart."

The two engaged in a heart warming kiss that lasted several minutes. Feeling warm all over, the maiden's thumb padded over the delicate scales of Vastra's cheek. "I'm still going to call you my dragon lady."


	2. Chapter 2 Queen Victoria

**Queen Victoria**

Returning home from yet another great adventure that ended with another successful capture of a fugitive, Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint were deeply engaged in a conversation as they entered the house.

Unable to believe what her ears where hearing Jenny Flint stuttered, "You met Queen Victoria, like in person – real flesh and blood?"

Removing her lace veil, the great detective announced, "Of course child. She is quite interesting you know."

"Blimmy"

Following the willing servant into the drawing room, the ancient woman continued, "I found her to be extremely intelligent for the times, if I say so myself. I believe she will have a long and prosperous rein."

Realizing that her companion what not particularly paying attention to what she was saying, Vastra leaked a little known secret. "Did you know she is of lycanthropy?"

Stunned and confused eyes looked back at her mistress, "What?"

Looking affectionately into her lover's eyes, Vastra said, "She's a werewolf."

It took several minutes for the lizard woman to wake Jenny up. She had to drag her body across the floor to the couch after passing out at the news about England's Queen.

Dazed, the former match girl looked up at the Silurian, "Can I meet her some day?"

Not too surprised by her wife's eagerness for greatness, Vastra chuckled, "I will see what I can do." Brushing a wild strand of hair out of the maiden's face, the great detective declared, "It won't be on a full moon though."

Both of them laughed in amusement before Strax busted into the room. "Did I hear someone say there was a Lycanthrope running around? I can gather my scissor grenades and double barrel launcher at once Madame Vastra if you'd like?"

Chuckling out loud, both women rolled their eyes before the mistress of the house corrected. "There will be no hunting of lycans today Strax."

"How about tomorrow?"

A calm and simple "No" answered.

As Madame Vastra with Jenny Flint in tow headed up stairs for the night, their fervent butler persisted. "I could gather up some local orphans and use them as live bait."

From the second floor Jenny's voice echoed off the stair case ending the conversation, "No!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Wait on Me 1

**Wait on Me**

On a rather not important Wednesday, in the late 1880's, the willing servant and companion to the great detective of Paternoster Row, was pouring her mistress afternoon tea. For an unseen reason, the cup over flowed and poured down onto Madame Vastra's lap, soaking her fine dress. What truly took her by surprise was the next statement out of the human's mouth.

"Bloody hell you clumsy cow" muttered the willing servant.

"Jenny?"

Perplexed and badly sopping up the mess, the former match girl snapped, "What?!"

Reaching her feet, the rest of the tea spilled down onto the floor. The ancient Silurian stared blankly at her companion. Frustrated, the young maiden stood back with one hand holding a wrenched towel while the other rested angrily on her hip. In a flash, her thick cockney accent that had been dissipating over the last few months, returned, thick as ever. "'ow am I supposed to clean up dis mess now?"

Placing her too full of a cup down on the table between them, Madame Vastra asked, "Jenny what is the matter? I have never heard you speak of yourself in such a manner?"

Sounding exactly like street trash, the former match girl shot back, "I've gotta clean up dis mess 'ere?"

Sensing more was wrong than the spilt tea or soiled rug, the prestigious Victorian collected her lover's hands and demanded her attention. "What is wrong my love?"

Without thinking about it, the maid ripped her hands from her wife's grip and plunked down in her prominent high back wicker chair that sat in the green house. The maiden pressed the bottom of her palms to her forehead as she leaned over. The alarming behavior was something Vastra had never seen from Jenny before. Something was bothering the poor lass and she needed to find out quick before it festered any further.

Kneeling down in front of her, Vastra tenderly placed a hand on the human's knee and offered softly, "I am here when you need me."

From underneath, the former match girl huffed in distaste, "When I need you?"

"Yes always."

Jenny's head shot up. Leaning back in the impressive chair, Jenny tossed her wrenched towel on the floor. In a defiant tone, the maiden grunted, "Like you would."

Hearing the discontentment in her voice, the ancient warrior answered honestly, "Always my dear."

Gazing beyond a strand of wild hair that came loose during her fit, Jenny divulged, "You know for once, I'd like not to wait on you."

Confused, the mistress replied, "Then who should?"

"You should wait on me."

"Truly?"

"Yes absolutely." The maiden's cockney accent began to disappear again as her words became more annunciated. "We're married. I am not your slave. I shouldn't have to wait on you all the time."

Madame Vastra sighed heavily then slowly rose to her feet. Straightening out her dress, the matriarch questioned, "Would you like some tea my dear?"

Feeling confident, especially in the seat of her 'technical employer' the dark hair beauty answered, "Why yes I would, thank you Madame Vastra."

A few minutes later, the lady of the house returned with a fresh pot of calamine tea and crumpets. With steady hands, the warrior placed the large silver tray on the table next to the fine wicker chair. It took no extra effort for the Silurian to carefully pour the tea into the small porcelain cup without spilling a drop on the matching saucer. Lifting the lid to the sugar bowl, the reptilian held the sterling silver tongs in her other hand. "Would you like sugar miss?"

"Yes please" answered new the lady of power now.

Without hesitation at how belittling her tone sounded, the prestigious Victorian politely questioned, "One lump to two?" knowing that Jenny customarily took two cubes of sugar in her tea.

"Two" was all the servant girl answered.

The fearless investigator did as instructed and handed the former match girl her tea and saucer. She was about to offer the maiden some crumpets when Jenny's outstretched index finger stopped her.

"That dress you are wearing looks frightful my dear." Vastra was impressed by her refined British accent. But before she could respond, the new powerful human added, "It looks to be soiled." Without glancing further, Jenny waved her hand, "Take it off."

Playing along, Vastra nodded and started out of the room before she was cut off. "Where are you going?" Bellowed the dark hair beauty. "I didn't say you could leave." Glancing at the floor beneath her, Jenny demanded before taking another sip of her tea, "Take it off here."


	4. Chapter 4 - Wait on Me 2

**Wait on Me **

**~ Part II ~**

Believing she was helping her lover through what ever was ailing her, the matriarch reluctantly cleared her throat and began unbuttoning her dress. As her hands moved down the dress to reveal the fine silk chemise under it, the maid's eyes got big as saucers. When that last button was free from the fabric around it, the dark colored dress fell to the ground around the matriarch's feet.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my dear?"

"It's miss. Not dear" Snapped the human a bit too harsh before she muttered a correction. "At least for now."

Not really needing it, the former match girl ordered, "I would like you to give me a topper if you don't mind." There was another indication that the willing servant paid far more attention to the socialites of the period then she revealed, when she used a clever phase from the rich and powerful. As commanded, Vastra filled the rest of Jenny's tea, therefore topping it off. Although watching the liquid fill the brim of the cup, the Silurian realized she had been watched as well as Jenny's dark pools had been concentrating on Vastra's cleavage as she poured.

Pausing a moment longer than needed, the prestigious Victorian allowed the shoulder strap of her gown to fall off her shoulder exposing the bright green bare skin under it. Ripping the human's attention back to her face, Vastra questioned, "Would you like some crumpets miss?" So engrossed in the bare skin, Jenny hadn't noticed the sarcastic tone that her new servant used.

"Yes please" stammered the newly frazzled human.

Interrupting her trance, the ancient warrior quipped, "Miss is there anything else I can do for you?" To her surprise, the young maiden answered quickly.

"Yes, yes there is."

When no explanation came, the reptilian loudly cleared her throat, "What might that be?"

As flat as she would comment on a dirty dish rag, Jenny disclosed, "I don't like that color on you. Remove your chemise at once." Stunned by her boss's sudden boldness, Vastra cocked her head to the side. But before the Silurian could get a word out, the human cut her off. "Did you not hear me? Gown floor now."

No longer than the cloth touched the ground did the maiden's next order come. "I don't want anything touching your skin. Remove everything except your boots." Settling back into the chair to watch the show, the dark hair beauty took a bite of her cracker and chimed, "Yeah, I like the way the boots look."

Flabbergasted, the matriarch did as instructed with little hesitation as she had no problem baring her skin. She was very proud of who she was and what she was, as the sunlight began to dance off unique skin. Comfortable with her sexual preference and prowess, she exposed her body like a badge of honor.

When that last article of clothing was removed, Madame Vastra pleaded with her goddess above. 'Please don't let Strax walk in right now.' But as she looked down at her body, she placed her hands on her hips waiting for her next command. 'It might stop his heart – twice.'

Nearly spilling her tea cup for a second time, the fair skinned human shuddered, "Slap me down and call me Ross."

"Come again?"

Barely making it to the table, Jenny put her cup down and sat at the edge of her seat. "You look amazing Vastra?"

Adding a jab of her own, the Silurian said, "You always flirt with the help miss?"

More sincere than she intended, the young maiden disclosed, "If they look like you, hell yeah."

The statement caused the reptilian to blush a little. "What else can I get you miss?"

Instantly Jenny's mind began to swirl. In a near panic she finally thought of something. Nesting back into the high throne again, the dark hair beauty expressed, "Yes dear there is something you can do."

Again, the nude form had to coax the request out of woman in control. "Yesssssss?"

As if she had been awoken from a dream, the maid blurted, "You made a mess on my floor. Look at all those clothes. Now pick them up." The ancient warrior started to move when she was interrupted, "…and do it slowly…very slowly."

Seeing the devilish smirk on her lover's face, the prestigious Victoria rolled her eyes and did as instructed by moving slowly over to the pile of clothes in front of Jenny. With her legs close together, she bent over and slowly picked up the first item of clothing. When she stood up, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the maiden practically drooling at the spectacle in front of her.

Half way down her second bend, the curvaceous reptilian purred, "Does dis suit yewr fancy miss?" And once again, the human was so entranced she did not realize the cockney accent her new servant used.

So enthralled with the green skin of her lover, all the human could do was nod her head up and down meaning yes.


	5. Chapter 5 - Wait on Me 3

**Wait on Me**

**~ Part III ~**

After the last article of clothing was retrieved, and the matriarch held a large pile of clothes in her hand, facing her new power hungry companion. "Anything else?"

Again no answer came.

Seeing that Jenny's face was beat red, in the likes in which usually meant she was extremely turned on, Vastra again cocked her head towards the dark haired beauty. She knew the tale tale sign for the fair skinned human. "Well?"

It took all of the former match girl's concentration just to set her cup down without spilling it all over at the tantalizing spectacle before her. The matriarch knew the last couple of weeks had been hard on the two of them with the countless late nights and early mornings that left very little time for the two of them. Now that the Silurian thought about it, she could not remember the last time they had been intimate.

Returning her thoughts and her gaze back at the nearly panting maiden, Vastra suddenly became painfully aware how horrific this time must have been for the sex starved human. Every since they committed to each other, a lifetime of Jenny's sex drive had been released like a bursting damn. And looking back over the last few weeks, the fearless detective had non-verbally asked her to damn that back up. With no relief in site, it must have been hell on Earth. Suddenly feeling terrible, Vastra thought of something quite clever she thought.

"Miss." The name caught Jenny's attention. "I heard there was an awful mess in the master's quarters upstairs."

Barely moving her eyes from the sublime green skin, Jenny replied, "So?"

Nudging her crest, the matriarch implied, "I thought I could use some supervision up there. I think there will be a lot of cleaning up."

Still not catching the flirtatious manner of the lady of the house, the reptilian conveyed, "I will be bending over a great deal miss…to clean up the mess… UP STAIRS!"

Finally the enchanted maiden got her mistress' point and blurted, "Wonderful. We should head upstairs immediately."

Without warning, Vastra stopped before heading out the door. "What's wrong?" questioned the brown eyed human.

Pressing her lips together, the fearless investigator paused pondering how to word her next unexpected request. "If you don't mind, would you ensure Strax in no where in site?"

Bashfully covering her mouth from a innocent and playful smile, which was more like the typical maiden, Jenny chuckled. "Of course. My eyes only."

"Exactly Miss."

With her hand on the large white door, Jenny paused, and an apologetic expression blanketed her face. "Please don't call me Miss anymore." Hear head shot to the ground. "I like my love so much better."

With an enduring smile that hugged her young companion, Vastra returned, "Of course my lover. Now make sure Strax is gone please."

Heading out the door, Jenny turned her back around, "Anything for you Miss."

**Author's Note: **

This whole story came from the one sentence below. 19 words to over 2,100 – I impressed myself. Lol

"Let it become erotic as Vastra pours the tea.. have J make V say.. yes ma'am. Anything else ma'am."


End file.
